So I May Have
by Mickarius Smith
Summary: So Naruto may have confessed he was in love with Sasuke to Sakura, while Sasuke was unknowingly standing behind him. Of course this leads to a fist fight, a chase, making out, and rabid yaoi fangirls. What fun. Second to So I... series.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_

**Warning:** Yaoi, yadda yadda. No lemons… just kisses and such~

_**So I May have…**_

Naruto, resident gay boy of Kohona High sat in the court yard with his ladies. Naruto was the gay guy who was all of the popular girls best friend. At five foot seven and 130 pounds, and with a killer fashion sense, everyone called him a fairy.

He was a happy guy though, so he was okay with it. "So he just… walked off?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto said. Quite shocked. He strummed a few notes on his acoustic guitar.

"It was pretty horrible." Sakura sighed. It sort of was her fault… you see, Naruto _may have_ accidentally confessed his undying love to a certain Uchiha Sasuke… right in front of him.

"Fuck him Naruto you're too good for his cockatoo head anyway." Temari growled.

"Right I'm too good for the most popular junior in school, uh-huh." Naruto chuckled, trying to be happy for his girls.

"It'll be okay Naruto, maybe he was just… shocked?" Hinata smiled. Naruto would never admit it, but Hinata was his favorite girl. She was so sweet. Why couldn't they both be straight? Then _they_ could date. The thought sort f horrified him.

Then again watching her with Konan was one of his favorite pastimes, because the two were so in love it gave him inspiration for his music. He sighed, strumming a few melancholy notes.

"Doubt it Hina-chan, but fuck him I'll find someone better…" But why hadn't he _said anything_?

_Earlier That Day_

"Hey Sakura-chan. What's up?" Naruto grinned.

"You're in a good mood? Did you and Sasuke finally confess you're undying love and have a wild yaoi filled night?"

"You are way too into yaoi and _never going to happen_. Sasuke is my best friend, my _straight_ best friend."

"Are you sure? I mean he rejected me and Ino and we are the most popular girls in school."

"But you were both raging fan girls which is pretty gross." Naruto sighed. He loved Sasuke, he had been in love with his rival since sixth grade when he shoved Naruto's face in a cake because Naruto had decided he needed a diet because he was fat.

Afterwards he had taken him out to ramen were they argued for hours. He sighed again, he had a habit of sighing when he thought of Sasuke. "How has he not _noticed_?"

"Because we scream at each other and I don't act like I like him." He said, sadly. Sakura hated seeing her best friend sad.

"Naruto," Sakura sighed, "Why don't you try at least?"

"Oh _sure_, 'Hey Sasuke, I'm pretty sure you're straight but I thought you should know that I've been in love with you since sixth grade'…." He trailed off of his sarcastic rant at her horrified look. "He's right behind me isn't he?"

Sakura nodded wide-eyed, Naruto turned and looked into eerily cool, coal eyes. Sasuke stood there for a second, Naruto stiffened, unsure of what to do, when Sasuke turned and walked away.

Naruto blinked for a second. "Please tell me this is some bad dream?"

Naruto laid in the grass at a field in the forest with his girls. It had been a day since the incident, thanking Kami it had happened on a Friday. Now they were having a picnic with his girls and some of Hinata's other group.

Hinata's 'other group' was mostly Konan and her friends. His head rested in Sakura's lap. They were waiting for Konan and her group. "Why are they taking so long?" Naruto growled, sitting up.

"I don't know… oh there they are!" Hinata smiled, standing as they entered the clearing. Konan was in the lead, and met up with Hinata by hugging her waist to her and pecking her lips.

"I apologize for our tardiness omae." Naruto smiled for Hinata, 'omae' was what a husband usually called his wife as a term of endearment… then he blanched, seeing _Sasuke_. He had forgotten he was friends with her… mother fucker.

A half hour into the picnic Naruto and everyone else by default, was uncomfortable. By now during these outings Naruto and Sasuke usually would have started a fight and have been yelling.

It seemed too quiet, and he saw Hinata explaining what had happened to Konan. Naruto decided to steal a glance at Sasuke, who was leaning on a tree a little away from him, a tree over. They could talk if they wanted.

Glancing over, Naruto's entire body chilled. Sasuke was staring at him… this stare was not his usual annoyed-but-actually-amused glare but… one that showed… hate? Anger? Why should _he _be angry.

Naruto felt his blood boil a little. "Do you have a _problem_?" Naruto hissed, not in his usual playful yell, but a quiet tone.

"Fuck you, oh wait you'd _like_ that." Sasuke answered, actually meaning it to hurt him. Naruto stood up feeling like he should cry, but then he felt anger. This anger was an intense all-consuming anger he'd only felt once, when he had thought someone had seriously injured Sasuke.

"Che, homophobic much asshole? You now the more homophobic the more likely you're in the closet." Naruto sneered again. He was shaking, wanting to lash out, whenever he had attempted to start physical violence Sasuke would stop, because 'He didn't want to break him.'

"_What?_" Sasuke asked, eyes flashing red, a weird family trait, only shown when there was real anger. Naruto glared.

"Are you deaf now, as well as blind?" Naruto asked, glaring. Sasuke didn't have the best vision and needed contacts. It embarrassed him. Naruto had thought glasses were sexy on Sasuke.

"What did you say you mother fucker?" Sasuke growled, stepping into Naruto's personal space, something Sasuke knew Naruto was uncomfortable with after being bullied when he was young.

"Oh you _must _be then," And Naruto shoved Sasuke away. Sasuke retaliated by shoving back, and the next thing he knew there were fists flying, girls were screaming, and the Sasuke had tackled him, and they were wrestling.

Then Sasuke and Naruto were wrenched apart and they were gasping and bloody. This all happened in a matter of seconds, and Naruto yanked away from Kisame who was restraining him and was wiping his bloody lip.

Sasuke's nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. Naruto _knew_ he was worse off, Sasuke was on the martial arts club, and was six foot one and nicely muscled. Naruto however was stronger than he looked.

He looked at were Sasuke was being restrained by Hidan and Itachi was speaking quietly to him, holding his head. When Sasuke fell into his rages only Naruto and Itachi could get him out of them. Usually Naruto did it…

"Damn Naruto you _would_ get some physical activity out of that boy." Temari glared. "Idiot."

"Dang Naru you should join the Martial Arts club." Tenten said. Temari stared at her in astonishment, but that was Tenten for you. "Maybe with a _smaller_ opponent though."

Naruto chuckled darkly, still having an adrenaline rush. "I think I better get home before I ruin the picnic even more. Tell Hina I said sorry?" He asked, then having too much energy ran off.

That Monday Naruto walked into the school's courtyard with his guitar, his electric today. The teachers never cared as long as he didn't play in class. He sighed, he only had a busted lip.

His real injuries were the nasty bruises on his torso. What the fuck had gotten into them? Naruto may like to mess around about getting into physical fights but he never actually _wanted_ to.

"Hey ladies," He said giving them a dazzling smile. Sakura glared angrily at him, Hinata looked worried, Tenten nodded, Temari looked wary, and Ino he couldn't read.

"You idiot! Sasuke could have killed you! He's like a foot taller than you!" Sakura and Ino exploded.

"Calm down you guys. It happened, it _won't_ happen again." Hinata glared, "Let's move on." Hinata sighed. Tenten made a noise of agreement.

"Why don't you play something Naruto?" Temari smiled. Because the crack addict principal actually had an amp in the courtyard. Naruto smiled and plugged it in, and began to strum and ended up beginning to sing.

He wasn't sure why, but he ended up singing _Circle the Drain_ by Katy Perry. People around the courtyard could all hear him, but no one complained. Naruto was a fantastic singer, and better guitar player.

He glanced around the courtyard as her sang, loving the energy of the song, when his eyes locked on coal eyes, for a certain lyric, why he sang Sasuke these lyrics he wasn't sure.

"_You think you're so rock and roll, but you're really just a joke. Had the world in the palm of your hand, but you _fucking_ choked._" And Naruto stopped, even when that wasn't the songs end.

He got up quickly, grabbing his bag and abandoning his guitar in his rush. He felt suffocated as he rushed off. Hinata would grab his beautiful guitar for him. Being a hyperactive knucklehead he would occasionally leave it in his rush to do things.

He made it to the Janitor's closet. It was Hinata's hiding spot, well was. Now she just went to Konan with her problems. Naruto wanted that… that _love_ and someone to hold and talk to about your day…

But he only wanted Sasuke… he had _tried_ to get over him. He had dated other guys but only one had worked longer that three weeks, before Naruto ended it because Gaara had been in love with someone else like he had been.

He chuckled, remembering when he had lied to Sasuke saying he had had sex, when Sasuke was teasing him about being a virgin. He had been odd when Naruto had said that…

Naruto sighed, and left the closet. He started singing It was a song by a girl that he needed to change some lyrics for because it mentioned how they were a woman, and Naruto wasn't one.

He did occasionally cross dress, but that was beside the point. He turned a corner, it was empty. He paused… he didn't want to face people. His torso hurt, and he was depressed. Turning around he headed back.

He stopped singing, it was sort of a ridiculous song to sing in his situation. He opened the Janitor's closet, and as he was closing it a foot stopped it. "What the-" He was cut off by someone pushing in and he hit the wall.

He closed his eyes as his back made contact with the wall, his torso burning. When he opened his eyes he saw… Sasuke? What the fuck? He glared. "What the hell? Come to finish Saturday?"

Sasuke then turned his gaze fully on Naruto, and this look was also new, but it wasn't hate it was… he pushed a little against the wall, what was that look? It made him uncomfortable. "T-Tem-"

Naruto was cut off once again, by a mouth covering his roughly. He moaned, unintentionally when a tongue slipped into his mouth. Then, he realized that Sasuke was kissing him.

"What the fuck," Naruto hissed, shoving Sasuke, which really only resulted in Naruto's hands on Sasuke's chest, and Sasuke remained with his arms trapping Naruto. He saw Sasuke slightly out of breath and couldn't help but think it sexy.

"Who was your first?" Sasuke suddenly asked, his voice low, husky.

"What the fu-" Sasuke kissed him again, cutting him off.

"_Answer_." He hissed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed an leaned his head against Naruto's.

"I'm in love with an idiot."

"Well I hope you're… wait what? Hey! Wait…" Naruto stared for a second, "Then why…"

"I… hadn't expected you to… feel the same way." Sasuke admitted it.

"And… Saturday?"

"I was angry… at myself." Sasuke sighed. "I was being an idiot as well. It may be contagious…"

"I'm not an idiot you teme!" Naruto growled. He leaned back against the wall, and while thinking he ran his tongue over the cut on his lip. Sasuke groaned, staring heatedly at Naruto.

"Don't do that if you want to leave this closet anytime soon…" Sasuke growled. Naruto's jaw dropped, and then he smirked in a flirting manner, and ran his finger down Sasuke's chest.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked huskily. Sasuke didn't know Naruto could be sexual… on purpose. Sasuke groaned, and using this, Naruto dropped under his arm and was sprinting away.

There were only a few minutes of lunch left, and Naruto didn't know why he was running, but he wanted to so he didn't really dwell. He flew through the halls toward the courtyard, Sasuke close behind.

"Temari!" He called, crashing behind her, Sasuke walked through the door calmly. Naruto grabbed onto Temari's shoulders to put her in-between them. She scoffed.

"Temari, would you be so kind as to give me my dobe?"

"Teme!" Naruto called back, Sasuke was trying to get around her but Naruto kept steering her by her shoulders. Everyone else watched confused.

"_Your_ dobe?" Hinata, Sakura, and Ino asked simultaneously.

"Sadly." Sasuke muttered. "So Naruto you never answered my question."

"Wait, so after beating the shit out of each other you decided you two were in love or something?" Ino asked, seemingly appalled.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"You dirty mouth-rapist!" Naruto growled. "Don't let him get me Tema-chan."

"_I _wasn't the one _moaning_." Sasuke smirked, as Naruto blushed.

"I did not!" But everyone heard the quietly muttered 'much.' Sakura and Ino were blushing looking at the two.

"Move Tema-chan, you're stopping the yaoi!" Everyone paused, because surprisingly it was _Hinata_ who had said it. "What? Konan got me into Yaoi."

Temari shrugged and moved, causing Naruto to 'meep' and take steps back, only to be picked up from behind. "Ahh! Hey put me down you jackass!" Naruto thrashed, then realized Kisame had picked him up.

"Why is Naruto escaping?"

"He's trying to stop the magic that is yaoi!" Sakura said. "Give him to Sasuke!"

Kisame blinked, and shrugged, handing the thrashing blonde to Sasuke. "I love it when you get feisty…" Sasuke husked in Naruto's ear, and he wrapped his arms around him. Restraining him.

Ino squealed happily. Konan randomly appeared and sat next to Hinata. "Thanks for the text omae." Hinata nodded.

Naruto struggled a little. "Does _no one_ care that we were just beating the shit out of each other?"

"No." Was the answer.

"Wonderful…" Naruto sighed, giving up.

"So Naruto… are you going to answer my question or should I ask your friends?"

"_Why_ do you want to know so badly?"

"Because I need to know who's ass to kick…"

"B-but why?"

I don't like someone getting there before me…"

Everyone besides the two sat around watching them, confused by this conversation, but it was _free yaoi_! On display before them!

Naruto flushed as Sasuke said this, so when he had acted weirdly when Naruto said he wasn't a virgin it was because he had been jealous? Aww, that was sweet. "Ummm… about that."

"Tell me." Sasuke demanded.

"Well you see… could you let me go first?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled. Naruto sighed.

"About that, hehe, you see I _sort of_ lied because you were teasing me about it… again, eheh I never actually got _that_ far." Naruto blushed, and Sasuke's face got unreadable.

Naruto tried to pull away, when Sasuke grinned. "So I get to be your first? Good… now for punishment about lying…" Sasuke grinned, throwing Naruto over his shoulder and walking away.

"Oh Kami…" Sakura sighed, looking at them walk off. "They're so BDSM… dom and sub…"

Konan quickly took Hinata's hand and lead her off. Temari shrugged and left to class. Kisame stood awkwardly before saying goodbye to Sakura and leaving.

**Naruto's POV**

So I may have accidentally confessed to the love of my life… yeah, it seemed like a bad thing but hot damn what that man can to with that mouth. It may not be as talented as _mine_, but hell…

So he asked me to be his boyfriend… or told me I was, same difference. I felt giddy… happy… Sasuke did get pretty pissed at me when he saw the bruises on my torso, 'cause I forgot to hide them during our… activities.

He decided to keep everyone and everything from touching my torso and spent the day in bed instead of going to school. Can't say I minded…

Well, we did get a detention, and Hinata and Konan got another one. And some weird chicks followed us around, but I was happy.

Sasuke was mine, because I may have accidentally confessed…


End file.
